


Interrupted Friend Date

by shopgirl152



Series: Friend Dates [4]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Birthday, Birthday Party, Bumper Boats, Crushes, Dating, F/M, Ferris Wheel, Friendship, Growing Up, Growing Up Together, M/M, Teenagers, family fun center, having fun, pairing off, race cars, rock climbing wall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-08 12:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/shopgirl152
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s another Friend Date for Phineas and Isabella. However, when going to Baljeet’s seventeenth birthday party poses a slight hurdle, Phineas comes up with not only several activities for his friends to do, but an extra special one for Isabella as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Phineas.” Isabella smiled into the phone.

“Hey Izzy. Uh, I hate to do this to you, but I’m gonna have to cancel our Friend Date tonight.”

“Aww.” She frowned. “Is something wrong?”

“No. It’s just that Baljeet’s birthday party is this Saturday and…well, he kinda coerced Ferb and I into building something for him.”

“Building something? You mean the great one’s coming out of retirement? I thought you didn’t invent anymore.”

“What I said was I don’t invent _much_ anymore. There’s a difference. Besides, I could never quit inventing entirely; are you kidding me?”

“I don’t know Phin.” Isabella smirked. “Do you remember how to invent? I mean, it’s been so long.”

“That hurts Izzy.” He chuckled. “Tell you what; since Jeet’s birthday is this Saturday—and you obviously doubt my inventing prowess—why don’t you come to the park around one pm on Saturday and see just how wrong you are.” She could hear the smirk over the phone.

“Ummm…”

“Oh don’t worry; you’re invited. Baljeet just forgot to tell you.”

“He’s freaking out, isn’t he?”

“Big time. He keeps saying seventeen is old.”

“I guess it _is_ kind of old…” the teen couldn’t help the chuckle that escaped her lips.

“Don’t laugh Izzy; we’re only a year behind him.” A pause came over the line. “Hey, I gotta go; Baljeet just walked into the backyard. He looks a little frazzled.” Another pause. “See you Saturday?”

“You bet!”

\-------------------------------

_Saturday_

Isabella walked into Danville Park, her eyes widening at the sight before her. Phineas and Ferb had turned the entire park into a gigantic Family Fun Center. Everywhere she looked there were food carts, stands, games, a rock-climbing wall, bumper boats, race cars, and a huge Ferris Wheel down at the other end. She whistled. “Wow.”

“Hey Izzy.”

The girl broke into a grin at the familiar voice. “Hey Gretch.” She gave her friend a hug. “What are you doing here already? I thought the party wasn’t until one this afternoon.”

“Phineas needed some reinforcements; apparently this became bigger than he’d initially planned.”

“Wait. Reinforcements? As in…”

“Me, Katie, Milly, Adyson and Ginger.”

“He didn’t call me?” Her face fell. “But—“

“We tried, but he wouldn’t let us. Said something about you not being allowed to see anything until it was done and you doubting his inventing prowess.” She paused. “What was he talking about anyway?”

“Oh, just a phone conversation we had a few days ago; I was teasing him about inventing because he hasn’t done it in awhile.”

“Ohhh…” she smiled. “Well, I think he outdid himself this time.”

“He sure did. The park looks amazing!” The teenager looked around once more before following her friend over to a makeshift courtyard set off to the side. Scattered all around the courtyard were a bunch of picnic tables…with a frazzled Baljeet standing in the middle of it all. “Hey Baljeet.” She waved, walking over and handing him a card. “Happy Birthday.”

“Oh. Hello Isabella.” He absently took the card. “Thank you.”

“What’s wrong? You look kind of stressed out.”

“It is this party. I asked Phineas for something _mildly_ spectacular for my birthday and instead…” he motioned to the games and rides around him. “I get this.”

“What’s wrong with it? It looks fine to me.”

“I suppose…” the teenager was thoughtful for a minute. Suddenly, he brightened. “I guess it _is_ rather suitable for a party. You are right; I was being much to picky.”

“As usual.” Buford walked up behind Baljeet, wiping his hands on a towel. He gave his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek before turning to the others. “Yo Bella; what took ya so long?”

“Well, I would have been here sooner, but no one _told_ me.” She mocked glared at Gretchen, who put her hands up in surrender.

“Sorry Chief; the girls and I were under strict orders not to call you.”

Baljeet was thoughtful for a moment. “Isabella, is it true you no longer believe in Phineas inventing prowess?”

“What? No! I was only kidding! I was…” she paused. “Wow; I didn’t think he’d take that joke to heart.”

“Yeah, well, he did.” Buford stared pointedly at her. “Better question is—“

“When are you going to tell him you like him?” Adyson pushed her way through the assembled crowd. “Seriously Izzy; you’ve been on two dates already.”

“Those are _friend dates_! Phineas came up with them as a way for the two of us to hang out more! I mean, yeah I still like him, but we’re just friends right now.”

“Maybe it’s time to change that.”

“Yeah. You’ve only been wearin that squished piece a metal around your neck for weeks now. Seriously, what is that?” Buford asked.

She glared at him. “It’s a squished penny. And for your information--Adyson, what are you doing?” Isabella panicked as her friend came up behind her, pushing her toward the Ferris Wheel. “Adyson, no! Wait! Stop! I can’t—“

The other girl stopped pushing, waiting for her friend to turn around before smirking at her. “Oh come on; you were going to talk to him anyway.”

\----------------------------------

“Okay Ferb, I think that’s the last of it.” Phineas went to slide out from underneath the Ferris Wheel, only to pause. “Hey, could you come down here a minute? I think we might be missing a bolt.”

Ferb appeared next to him moments later, shining a flashlight up into the workings of the attraction.

“Do you have the blueprints?” His brother handed over the schematic, shining the light onto it. “Well…it looks like we have everything…” he looked around. “According to this, all the bolts are accounted for.” The red head reached up, checking a few. “They’re nice and tight. Hydraulic fluids?”

“Check.”

“Stabilizer?”

“Check.”

“Seat padding?”

“Check.”

“Well, I guess that’s it then.” He slid out from underneath the Ferris Wheel, dusting himself off.

“Hey Phineas. What—“ Isabella stopped, momentarily tongue tied at the sight of her friend in a pair of jeans and a simple white t-shirt.

He grinned, taking the baseball cap off his head and wiping the sweat from his brow before putting the hat on backwards. “Hey Izzy. What do you think? Still doubt my inventing prowess?”

She raised an eyebrow. “You realize that was a joke right?”

“Oh I know.” He smirked. “I just wanted to prove you wrong.” When Isabella didn’t respond, Phineas laughed out loud, slinging an arm around her shoulders. “Well, now that I’ve proven you wrong, are you ready to take this entire park for a test spin? Or are you scared?”

The teenager smirked. “Bring it on.”

\---------------------------------

“Okay everyone, now here are the race cars.” Phineas stood next to the racetrack, motioning behind him. “Now I know it looks like a regular race track, but don’t be fooled; Ferb and I modified the cars to be super super fast. So when you get in—“

“Yeah yeah. Enough already.” Buford pushed his way through, coming to stand next to the red head. “How hard can it be? Ya got your gas and ya got your break.” He reached out, grabbing Baljeet by the hand and hauling him forward. “Come on Jeet; let’s take it for a spin.”

“Uh Buford, maybe you should listen to Phineas first,” Ginger pointed out. “It might be dangerous to go without—“

“Yeah yeah. To fast.” The former bully made blah blah blah motions with his hands as him and Baljeet climbed into the car.

“Aren’t you going to stop them?” Isabella asked.

“Nah. They’ll find out soon enough.” The red head leaned over the railing. “You guys buckled in tight?”

“Yeah man! Let us loose.”

Phineas smirked. “There’s one more thing I forgot to mention.”

“Oh yeah? What’s that?”

“We modified the cars to go at warp speed.”

“Warp speed?!” Baljeet’s face paled as the red head made a downward motion to his brother.

“Now Ferb!”

“No! Wait! I am not—AAAIIIEE!” The car shot out from behind the starting line, going so fast it was nothing but a blur. As it passed two seconds later, screaming could be heard.

“WOOHOO!!”

“I AM GOING TO LOSE MY BREAKFAST!”

“Aw man! That looks awesome! Come on Milly; we’re next!” Adyson reached over, grabbing the teen’s hand and hauling her forward.

“But Adyson, I have a weak stomach.”

“To bad!”

The two piled into the next racecar, followed by Ginger and Katie. When their cars had taken off, the red head turned to his brother. “You and Gretchen wanna go next?”

The teenager nodded, walking over and taking Gretchen by the elbow. “Shall we?”

She smiled. “Yes. Let’s.”

“Okay you two; get all buckled it. Ferb, give me the signal when you’re ready.” Ferb made sure him and Gretchen were buckled in before motioning to his brother. Phineas pulled down a lever and the car was off, zooming at warp speed around the track.

“Okay Izzy, we’re next.”

“Uh Phin? If you have to physically pull the lever, then how is our car supposed to go?”

He smirked, reaching behind the lever and pulling out a small box with a red button on it. “I always have a backup plan; this button is a portable remote. It will start the car while we’re in it. Never doubt my inventing prowess Izzy.” He grabbed her by the hand, pulling both of them into the car.

She rolled her eyes. “You’re not going to let that go, are you?”

“Nope.” The smirk turned into a grin and the two buckled up, the red head holding the remote aloft. “Say when Izzy.”

“When.”

Phineas pushed the button and the car rocketed forward.

“AAAHHH!!!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Bumper boats. They’ve been fun for centuries, entertaining families of all ages. But you’ve never been in bumper boats like these before..."

“Aw man! That was awesome!” Buford bounded out of the car as it finally came to a stop minutes later. “I coulda done that all day!”

“I do not feel so well.” Baljeet climbed out of the racecar, standing on shaky legs. “I think I need a bathroom…”

“Here. Lemme help.” Buford’s expression softened as he gently placed an arm around the other teen’s waist, leading him off. “You guys go on without us; I think we’re gonna be awhile.”

“Ugghh…” Milly groaned, holding her stomach. “I think I need a bathroom too.” Her face turned green and she clamped a hand over her mouth as her cheeks bulged out.

“Come on Milly; let’s get you to a bathroom.” Katie slung an arm around her friend’s shoulders, leading her away.

Adyson scoffed. “What a bunch of wussies; I could have taken all those cars.”

“Me too,” Ginger agreed. “That was fun.” She looked at Adyson, smirking. “Wanna pair up for the next ride?”

The other teen grinned. “Absolutely!”

\---------------------------------

“Are you alright?” Ferb leaned over, unbuckling Gretchen’s seatbelt. “It wasn’t to strenuous, I hope.”

She smiled softly at him. “It was fine Ferb.”

He returned her smile, offering her a hand as the two climbed out of the car and onto the platform.

\---------------------------------

“Phineas, that was amazing!” Isabella grinned as the car skidded to a stop. “How long did it take you and Ferb to do this?”

“Just a couple of hours.” He unbuckled, climbing out. “It took us longer to rig the bumper boats.”

“Bumper boats?”

“Yeah!” The red head jumped out of the car, jogging over to the passenger side and helping Isabella out before jumping onto the main platform and stowing the remote in a safe place. He motioned her to follow him. “Come on Izzy; I’ll show you!” He paused. “The others too, of course.”

\---------------------------------

“Bumper boats. They’ve been fun for centuries, entertaining families of all ages. But you’ve never been in bumper boats like these before.” The red head’s eyes twinkled. For these…are…supersonic speed bumper boats!” He held up a remote, clicking a switch on the top that caused the small amusement park sized pool to expand out to an Olympic size swimming pool. A visible line ran through the middle of the pool, separating the bumper boats into the colors of orange and blue.

“Now the rules for Supersonic Speed Bumper Boats are a little different than your average bumper boats.” Phineas motioned to the pool. “As you may have noticed, there are two colors and two sides. We will be split into two teams, five each. Each team starts off on their side of the pool, which Ferb and I have painted of the different colors. Now, once you get in the boat, you have two options; you can either hit the switch that makes your boat zoom across the water, effectively hitting the other team, or you can flip the supersonic speed switch and catch your opponent off guard. I’ve asked Ferb and Adyson to demonstrate.” He looked out over the pool. “Ready guys?!”

“Ready!” Adyson yelled. Ferb merely gave his brother a thumbs up.

“And go! The speed button is on the right and the supersonic speed button is on the left!”

The assembled group watched as Adyson’s boat went zooming after Ferb’s. Ferb’s boat stayed put. At the last second, the teenager pressed a button and was gone in a flash of light, appearing at the other end of the pool, effectively bumping Adyson from behind.

“Hey!” She glared at him. “Oh no you don’t!” She pressed a button, instantly appearing at the other end of the pool, quickly zooming toward him. She crashed into him, sending the other bumper boat skimming across the water. A buzzer sounded overhead and something lit up on her dashboard. “Hey! I got a point!”

Phineas turned to the rest of his friends. “Everytime you hit someone, a point will pop up on the water resistant screen where the speed and supersonic speed buttons are. The team with the most points at the end of ten rounds wins. Now who’s ready to give it a shot?”

“I don’t know. After the race cars, I’m not sure my stomach can handle something else,” Milly hedged.

“I’ll ride with you Milly,” Katie offered. “We won’t go supersonic; we’ll just zoom around. How’s that?”

“Okay. Yeah. I can do that.”

“Well I want on Adyson’s team,” Ginger stated.

“I’m with Phineas.” Isabella grinned. “As long as you don’t mind.”

“Of course I don’t mind! You and I are on Ferb’s team.”

“Katie and I will be on Adyson’s team,” Milly offered.

“I will go with Adyson,” Baljeet stated.

“I’m with Ferb,” Gretchen said.

“Which means I’m going with these lunatics.” Buford smirked, pointing to Phineas and Isabella before returning his attention to the others. “We’re gonna cream ya.”

Ginger walked over to him, hand on her hip. “Not if we cream you first.”

\--------------------------

“Woohoo!” Phineas waved his hands in the air as him and Isabella zoomed around the pool, zeroing in on Milly and Katie. “Hit Supersonic Izzy! We can catch them from behind!”

“Got it!” Isabella punched the button on the bumper boat console, causing the bumper boat to disappear with a loud pop before rematerializing right behind Katie and Milly. They charged, hitting the boat squarely, causing a point to pop up on their screen. “Alright! Five points! We’re winning!” The two high fived.

“Aw man.” Milly sank down in the seat. “That’s the fifth time they’ve hit us.” She looked at Katie. “Maybe we should step it up a bit; my stomach’s been fine…”

Without waiting for her to finish the rest of the sentence, Katie punched the supersonic button, causing them to blip out of sight before reappearing behind Phineas and Isabella. “Now?” she mouthed. Milly nodded and the boat bumped the other one, causing it to jerk forward.

“Finally! Two points now!” Milly grinned in satisfaction.

\-------------------------

“Ginger quick! Over there!” Adyson pointed across the way. “Oh my gosh! Ferb and Gretchen aren’t even turned this way! Now’s our chance!”

“Adyson, don’t you think we—yikes!” Ginger held on for dear life as Adyson zoomed the boat toward Ferb and Gretchen.

“We’re almost there! If we keep this up, we might not have to use supersonic at all!”

“Yes, but Adyson—“

“Not now.”

The teen sighed in defeat, sitting back in the chair, counting on her fingers. “Three…two…one…”

“AH!” Adyson yelped as Ferb and Gretchen suddenly materialized behind them, jolting the boat forward. A ding was heard and she scowled. “Aw nuts; they scored a point.”

“What I was going to say is Ferb’s the master of sneak attacks, but nevermind.”

\--------------------------

“Buford no! Wait! Stop!” Baljeet shrieked as Buford rammed into him several times, setting off multiple dings.

“Haha got ya!”

“This is not how you treat your boyfriend!”

“Sorry Jeet, but all’s fair in love and bumper boat wars.”

\---------------------------

“That was fun.” Isabella climbed out of the bumper boat, waiting for the red head to catch up. “Now what Phineas?”

“We wait for the others to catch up and then we tally the scores.”

A few minutes later, the rest of the group wearily made their way to the dock.

Ginger climbed out first, turning around and helping Adyson. “Do we have to tally the scores? Something tells me Adyson and I lost big time.”

“Do not even get me started on Buford crashing into me multiple times,” Baljeet griped as his boat floated over to the makeshift dock. “He had an unfair advantage.”

“Yeah? Well maybe if ya woulda used your supersonic once in awhile, ya woulda beat me.”

“The supersonic was great! I don’t know what you’re talking about Baljeet.” Milly and Katie floated over, the two climbing out. “I think that was how we scored most of our points.”

“There is something to say for sneak attacks however.” Ferb smirked as he climbed out, helping Gretchen onto the dock.

“Well, now that everyone’s assembled, I think we can tally the scores now.” Phineas went over to a cabinet on a nearby wall, opening it up and reaching inside, pulling out a long ream of paper. “So according to this, the team that won is…ours.”

“What?! That’s no fair! You had Ferb! I demand another round,” Ginger griped.

“I second that. And this time, we split the teams so that neither one has an unfair advantage,” Adyson added.

“Can we eat first?” Katie asked. “I’m hungry.”

“Yeah. I could go for some food too,” Isabella added.

“How bout this? Although Ferb’s team won, we can eat now and then go back to the bumper boats later, or since we’ll all winners, Ferb and I will treat you guys to lunch.” He slung an arm around his brother’s shoulders. “Right Bro?”

“Indeed.”

“Fine.” Ginger conceded. “I can’t compete on an empty stomach anyway.”

“Good.” Phineas leaned down, whispering to Isabella as the others headed over to the courtyard. “I’m starving!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “See, a regular rock climbing wall is kinda boring, so Ferb and I engineered it to where it’s pressure sensitive. You can get one foothold on the bottom, but after that, the wall will feel the pressure of your body and use that to determine which footholds to take away..."

“So Dinnerbell, what’s next?” Buford lounged on one of the picnic tables, looking at the red head expectantly. “I mean, we could do the bumper boats again, but I’m kinda wonderin what else you and Ferb came up with.”

“Yeah, me too,” Isabella added. “I mean, you guys have already thought of everything.”

“Maybe not everything,” said Ferb. “I’m sure we missed a few things.”

“Possibly. I think we did pretty good Bro.” Phineas looked around at the assembled group, thinking. “Well, there is the rock climbing wall we designed.”

“Rock climbing wall?” Adyson’s ears perked up. “What kind of rock climbing wall?”

“Well…”

\---------------------

“That’s it? You built a generic rock climbing wall?” Adyson looked up at the massive structure, frowning. “You know, I gotta say guys; I’m kind of disappointed.”

Phineas merely smirked, leaning against the side of the wall with his arms crossed. “Why don’t you try climbing it?”

She rolled her eyes, looking down at the harness. “Might as well, being that I’m already strapped in.” She put one foot in a foothold, grunting as she pulled herself up. “No problem; I’ll be up here in no—” With a shriek, she slid down the wall to the ground. “What just happened?”

“What just happened is this.” The red head pounded the wall with a fist, causing several footholds to pop in and out. “See, a regular rock climbing wall is kinda boring, so Ferb and I engineered it to where it’s pressure sensitive. You can get one foothold on the bottom, but after that, the wall will feel the pressure of your body and use that to determine which footholds to take away. The trick is determining which footholds will stay and which will disappear. Also, the faster you climb, the faster the footholds disappear.” He smirked. “Care to compete Adyson? Ferb and I tested this out before everyone got here.”

Adyson smirked. “Bring. It. _On_.”

\----------------------

“Okay Ferb, am I all strapped in?” Ferb examined his brother’s harness, making sure it was fastened securely before giving the red head a thumb’s up. “Awesome.” He turned to Adyson. “Okay, we start on my count. One…two—“

“Three!” Adyson jumped up, quickly grabbing a foothold and scrambling up the wall.

The red head laughed. “Hey, no fair!” He stuck a foot in the nearest foothold, eyes searching for the next available one. “Now, if I swing my body like this and put as little pressure on the actual wall as possible…” his right hand reached up, tentatively grabbing at another hold, only for the hold to disappear. He grinned. “Oh yeah. I forgot.”

Phineas swung his body to the other side, quickly grabbing a different hold with his left hand, his right foot following suit. “There. I should be good for a couple more—yikes!” The hand and footholds around him suddenly disappeared, causing the red head to slide back down. He grumbled. “Okay, not what I wanted to do—“

“Eeek!” Adyson appeared on the ground next to him seconds later. “Hey no fair! I was almost to the top! You can’t have the footholds disappear at the same time!”

He smirked. “Oh, can’t I? Not as easy as it looks, huh Adyson?”

“Says you.” She turned to the others. “Katie! Give me a boost.”

“Uh-uh.” The teen shook her head. “That’s cheating.”

Adyson growled, only to look up, noticing Phineas had already started climbing. “You got a head start! No fair!” She scrambled up the wall again, meeting him in the middle seconds later. “There’s no head starts!”

“Really? So what you did in the beginning didn’t count?” His eyes narrowed. “It’s on now.”

“Bring it.”

\-----------------------

“Okay, just one more…” the red head gasped as the next hand hold disappeared from view. “Shoot. Now which one do I grab?”

“Better hurry Phin; I’m about to kick your butt.”

“Not if I kick yours first.” He swung to the right, both right leg and right foot catching a hold, the left hand and foot following. One more boost and he was on top of the wall…just as Adyson slid back down to the ground. He smirked, yelling down to her. “And that’s how you climb a rock climbing wall!”

She growled as Phineas rappelled his way back to the ground. Once he’d reached her, she smirked. “That was impressive Phin. But I still think I could take you again.”

“Up for round two?”

“Wait!” Baljeet walked up. “As it is my birthday, I demand to go next.” He paused. “Actually, Buford and I will go next.”

“Me competin against you?” The teenager laughed. “Please; this’ll be like takin candy from a baby.”

“Do not be so sure. After watching Phineas, I have determined the strategy he uses for climbing up the wall and not falling. It is very simple once you figure it out. All it takes is—“

“Don’t give it away Jeet.” Phineas smirked, taking off his own harness and handing it over. “It’s more fun to let everyone else figure out how it works.” He leaned down, whispering conspiratorially. “Especially when Buford’s involved.”

The other teen smirked. “You are right.” He threw the harness on, allowing the red head to strap him in before turning to Buford. “Are you ready Buford?”

“Jeet, I was born ready.”

\-----------------------

“Aw man; I can’t believe I was beat by a sixteen year old nerd.”

“That is seventeen year old nerd to you.” Baljeet smirked as he rappelled down to the ground. “As I have stated before…” he pointed to his head. “Brains before brawn.”

“Come here; I’m gonna wring ya one on the bumper boats again.”

“Now Buford…as you have been beating me at everything all day and hauling me onto rides, it is only my job to return the favor.”

The other teen went to say something, only to smirk. “Ya know what? You’re right Jeet.” He walked over, wrapping the smaller teen in a bear hug.

“Buford, having…trouble…breathing.”

"Whoops." He let Baljeet go, looking apologetic. "Heh heh. Sorry Jeet."

"Well, since that went well, who wants to go next?" Phineas held out a harness. "Milly? Katie?"

"No thanks." Katie waved the comment away. "I think I'll sit this one out." Milly just shook her head.

"Gretchen?"

"No thanks Phineas. I believe I'll pass."

"Oh come on guys! Don't tell me you're tired already."

"I'll go." Ginger stood up, walking over. "It sounds like a fun challenge." She turned toward the others. "Does anyone wanna compete against me? It would make it more fun."

Ferb stepped out from where he was manning the harnesses. He looked at the red head, who nodded.

"Sure Bro. I'll take over while you and Ginger compete."

The girl turned to Ferb. "May the best one win.”

He smirked. "Oh don't worry; I intend to."

\----------------------------

"Okay, you guys ready?" Phineas finished buckling the last strap on Ferb's harness as Isabella made sure Ginger's harness was nice and tight.

"Good luck Ginger." Isabella whispered to her friend. "Ferb's pretty hard to beat."

"Tell me about it." She gave the teen a thumbs up. "But I'm ready." She wiped her hands on her jeans, walking over to the bottom of the rock climbing wall. She smirked at him. "Ready Ferb?" The teenager nodded.

"Okay guys; you're strapped in tight. Whenever you're ready."

Ginger jumped up, grabbing a handhold on the wall before scrambling upwards with her left foot. Before she had a chance to grab another hold, the hold under her left foot disappeared. "Ah!" She hung for a moment, boosting herself upward. "Okay...how did the others do this? If I just--" she blinked as Ferb scrambled past her, rapidly grabbing hand hold after hand hold, his feet leaving the foot holds seconds before they disappeared.

She looked down. "Hey Phineas! You didn't tell me Ferb was half monkey!"

He merely smirked. "Oh. Did I forget to mention that?"

"Ugh." She rolled her eyes, grabbing onto another hold, quickly boosting herself up and swinging slightly to the right as a hold above her disappeared. "Okay Ginger, use your body as a weight." She swung back and forth, grabbing onto another hold and scrambling upwards. "Yes! Ferb, I'm coming..." Ginger trailed off, her smile fading as Ferb appeared above her.

"Need a hand?" She grumbled, taking the offered hand as the other teen helped her up to the top. She sat down a moment, catching her breath. Ferb studied her a moment, offering a handshake. "No hard feelings?"

Ginger smiled, shaking the hand in return. "No hard feelings."

\-------------------------------

"Wow guys! That was great!" Phineas high fived his brother as Ferb made it back to the ground, followed by Ginger. "That was awesome Bro."

The other teen merely smiled.

"Alright, who's next? Izzy?"

"Umm...I think I'm gonna sit this one out too Phin. But if you and Adyson wanna compete again, go ahead."

"What do you say Adyson? Up for another round? Or would you rather sit this one out?"

She snorted. "As if. Give me that harness Ferb. Phineas, you're going down."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Phineas thinks his inventing prowess isn't what it used to be and everyone rides the Ferris Wheel.

"Ready Adyson?"

"Are you kidding me? I can't _wait_ to kick your butt this time."

"Only one thing left."

"What?"

"No head starts." He stuck out a hand. "Shake on it."

She took the offered hand. "No head starts."

"We're doing it right this time. On three. One..." he looked over at Adyson. "Two..." his hand lifted up toward the wall, hers doing the same. He smirked. "Three!"

Adyson was off like a shot, scrambling up the wall at full speed, grabbing various holds and releasing them. Two handholds disappeared above her and she quickly swung to the left, her right foot catching hold as her left hand went up, grabbing another hold. "Ha! Got you this time Phin!"

"Oh really?" She let out a gasp as Phineas appeared next to her. He smirked. "Don't underestimate me; Ferb and I have this thing down--whoa!" He yelped in surprise as the handhold he was clutching suddenly disappeared.

"That's what you get for being cocky!" She shot upwards, left hand, right foot, alternating positions as she continued to climb, swinging when a foothold disappeared.

"Wow. She figured the strategy out fast. How am I going to beat her at this rate?" The red head paused a moment, looking around. "Okay, the foot holds over there will disappear as soon as they sense my body weight. So if I swing over that way and barely touch the wall, I should be able to surprise her at the top." He started as both footholds disappeared beneath him.

"Wasn't expecting that. Must have mis-rigged that part." He swung over to the right, catching another handhold, his left foot catching the one below. "Aha. Now if I just reach up and--huh?" All at once, every single hold in the wall disappeared from view, causing both him and Adyson to slide downwards with a yelp of surprise.

He hit the ground hard, landing on his back.

"Phineas!" Isabella ran over to him. "Oh my gosh! Phineas, are you okay?!" He didn't respond. "Say something! Hold up a finger! Anything! Just give me a sign you're alright!"

Phineas took a shallow breath, giving a thumbs up. "I'm...okay. Just...got...the wind...knocked..." he slowly sat up, still trying to catch his breath.

Adyson hit the ground next to him, landing on her feet. "What was that? I thought they were only supposed to disappear one at a time."

"They...were." The red head looked at the group, smiling slightly as Isabella gently patted his back. "Ferb?"

"There appears to have been a slight malfunction. That, or someone forgot to turn off the timer function."

"Timer function?" Isabella asked. "What timer function?"

Ferb looked at his brother, the red head motioning him to continue. "We set a timer function to go off after an hour. When an hour of use on the wall has been used, it shuts down and all the holds disappear."

"We installed it as a failsafe in case someone decided to come around after we'd used it." His breathing back to normal, Phineas got to his feet. "That way, no one would get hurt when there was no one around to supervise." He smirked at Isabella. "Maybe my inventing isn't what it used to be; I should have anticipated that before it happened. I'm just glad no one got hurt."

"Eh. It happens." Buford walked over, slapping the red head on the back.

"Yeah Phineas; we're just glad you're all right," Milly added.

He smiled. "Thanks guys."

"Soo...now that the rock climbing is apparently out of commission, what else do you have planned Phineas?" Baljeet asked.

"Well...we were going to play miniature golf, but Ferb and I couldn't decide if we should make ourselves giant size so the mini golf course would actually seem miniature or if we should shrink ourselves to miniature size and try to play on a regular size course. Then there was the idea of just having mini courses set up on the picnic tables, but that seemed boring. Soo...we never finished that idea." He looked around at the others. "Is there something you guys wanna do? We're not exactly at a loss for games around here."

"Actually, it's getting pretty late." Katie checked her watch. "Mom's gonna want me home soon."

"Mine too," Ginger echoed.

"I should probably go as well," Gretchen added.

"Hmm..." the red head thought a moment, his face lighting up with an idea. "How 'bout the Ferris Wheel?"

"Sounds great," said Isabella. The others nodded in agreement.

"Alright everyone; follow me!" Phineas led the way to the other end of the park, stopping in front of the Ferris Wheel. "We all set Bro?"

Ferb pulled a lever, causing several lights on the Ferris Wheel to pop on, brightening the darkening sky. He gave his brother a thumbs up.

"Okay everyone, hop on!"

"That's it?" Buford blinked at him. "No introduction? No explaining how this thing works or how fast it goes?"

"Sorry Bufe; this is a regular old fashioned Ferris Wheel." The red head smiled. "You can't improve on a classic." He looked at the others. "It's two people per seat, so everyone pair up."

"Izzy, now's your chance." Adyson grabbed her friend by the arm, roughly pulling her backwards.

"Adyson, what--"

"It's the perfect set up! It's just the two of you on the Ferris Wheel, it's the last ride of the night and the atmosphere is perfect! Just sit with him and tell him how you feel."

"I don't know..." Isabella watched as Buford and Baljeet climbed on, followed by Milly and Katie, Ginger and Gretchen being the last ones in.

"Look, I'll ride by myself; you go with Phineas." Before Isabella could protest, Adyson ran off, climbing into the Ferris Wheel as Ferb pulled it to a stop.

"Well, here goes--"

"Come on Izzy!" Phineas called out from the bottom of the Ferris Wheel, patting the seat next to him. "Come ride with me!"

Her face broke into a grin as she ran over, quickly climbing in next to him. "So Phineas, how's it going?"

"Great!" He smiled warmly at her as the Ferris Wheel took off. "The rock climbing wall could have gone better, but I think everyone still had fun anyway."

"Definitely." The two were silent for a moment, watching the world slowly pass by as the sky became darker. "Oh wow; look at the lights popping on all over Danville!” Isabella smiled. “It's really pretty."

"Yeah it is." The Ferris Wheel made a few more turns, stopping every so often to let someone off. Phineas peered over the side, watching as Gretchen, Adyson and Ginger climbed off, the Ferris Wheel going a few more turns before letting Buford, Baljeet, Milly and Katie off. He motioned to his brother and the Ferris Wheel went a quarter turn before stopping at the top.

"Hey, why'd we stop?" Isabella peered over the side, noticing everyone standing below. "Is there a problem? Why aren't we moving?"

"Oh, no reason." Phineas gave her a smirk, casually resting his hands behind his head, reclining in the seat.

" _Phin_..."

He continued to smirk as Isabella stared at him in bewilderment. "I...might have told Ferb to purposefully stop us at the top once everyone got off."

She returned the smirk. "Why? What'd you do? Pay him?"

He laughed out loud. "No."

"Then wh--"

"Because we haven't had a chance to hang out all day. I mean, don't get me wrong; today's been a blast, but--"

"Phin, we've been hanging out all day. How is this different?"

He motioned between them. "I meant the two of us alone." He leaned forward, sighing. "I don't know Izzy; it's just that...well, getting ready for Baljeet's party has been taking all my time the past three days and...I guess I was kind of bummed I had to cancel our friend date. I like our friend dates Izzy; I like getting to spend time with you away from the others." He gave her a confused look. "I can't really explain why; it's just...I dunno."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I like our friend dates too."

"You do?"

"Phineas, they're the highlight of my week! I look forward to them! I like hanging out with just you too. It's fun. And..."

"And what?"

She smiled, shaking her head. "Nothing. Friend dates with you are an adventure." She motioned to the Ferris Wheel. "Does this count as one?"

"The whole day doesn't. But this part of it definitely does."

"Good." Isabella sighed, leaning back, Phineas following suit. "Speaking of friend dates, what are we doing for the next one?"

"Dunno.” Phineas lazily draped an arm around the back of the seat.

"Uh Phin? As much as I'm enjoying this, maybe you should have Ferb take us down." She peeked over the side. "He's looking slightly annoyed."

"Yeah. I guess we should." He leaned over the side, ready to give the signal when Isabella leaned over, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Thanks Phineas."

"For what?"

She pulled back, smiling at him. "Just...thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we wrap things up and find out just why Phineas built an entire Family Fun Center instead of just a Ferris Wheel.

"Geez man. It took ya long enough ta make it back down here." Buford glared at the red head as him and Isabella climbed off the Ferris Wheel. "What gives?"

"Sorry Bufe. I guess there was a slight glitch. It wasn't supposed to stop for that long." The red head shrugged. “Ferb and I’ll have a look at it.”

“Well Phineas, it has been fun.” Baljeet stepped forward. “Thank you for helping plan all this.” He looked over by the Ferris Wheel. “You too Ferb.”

Ferb gave him a thumbs up.

“But I am afraid I must go. It is past suppertime and Mom will most likely be worrying. Besides, I have studying to do.”

He smirked. “You always have studying to do Baljeet; why don’t you take a break from it?”

The other teen grinned, motioning to the Family Fun Center. “What do you think this was?” He stepped forward, giving the red head a hug. “Good-bye Phineas; I shall see you on Monday.”

“Bye Baljeet.”

“Hey, later Losers.” Buford glared at the remainder of the guests, only to smirk. “It was fun.” He pointed to Adyson. “Yo Adyson! Next time, it’s you and me on the rock climbin wall!”

“You got it.” She smirked as Buford and Baljeet headed out of the park. “Well guys, it’s been fun, but unfortunately, I have to leave for the same reason they do.”

“That’s cool Adyson; would you like us to walk you home?”

“That’s okay Phineas.” Ginger walked up. “Milly, Katie and I are going to head out too; Adyson can came with us.”

Adyson walked over, giving Isabella a hug, whispering. “Call me and tell me how the Ferris Wheel went.”

Isabella held back an eye roll. “I will.” She smiled as the others left. “Bye girls! See you all on Monday if not before!”

“Well, I guess that just leaves us.” Phineas turned to his brother. “Do you wanna clean this up now or wait until morning? It’s a bit dark out. Might be better to wait—“

“Actually, I was going to escort Gretchen home.” Ferb smiled as he headed over to Gretchen, linking her arm with his.

“Bye Isabella, bye Phineas.” Gretchen waved as her and Ferb headed out of the park.

“Bye Bro. See you at home.” He turned to Isabella, shrugging. “Guess we’ll clean up in the morning.” He chuckled. “I guess we could have had some alone time now.”

“Yes, but the Ferris Wheel was more fun.”

“Yeah it was!” The red head grinned. “Come on; I’ll walk you home.”

\--------------------------

 _Later that night_ …

“So Izzy, how was the Ferris Wheel? Don’t leave anything out; tell me _everything_.”

Isabella rolled her eyes. “Adyson, I told you. Nothing happened. We got stopped at the top of the Ferris Wheel and all we did was talk. I didn’t tell him how I feel.”

“Ugh. Izzy. Why—“

“I told him awhile ago, remember? I told you about the night we snuck into a yacht club party and how I blurted out that my biggest dream was to marry him and have ten kids? He said he doesn’t feel that way about me.” She smiled softly. “Although…”

“Although what?”

“He said he doesn’t feel that way about me now, but that doesn’t mean he won’t have feelings for me in the future. Come on Adyson; you know Phineas. He’s busy going to baseball games or going to his after sports practices.” She chuckled. “Or building a Family Fun Center for Baljeet’s birthday party!”

“I’m telling you Izzy; the guy likes you. He just doesn’t realize it yet.”

"Good-night Adyson."

"At least, that's what Baljeet told me." Isabella could hear the smirk over the phone. "He told me he only asked Phineas to build him the Ferris Wheel, but he built the entire Family Fun Center instead."

"How is that different? Phineas does that kind of thing anyway. He never does anything on a small scale."

"Baljeet said he was trying to impress you," Adyson sing-songed. "Wanted to prove you wrong and all that, but the Fun Center? That was for your benefit."

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"But--"

"Good-night Adyson." The teenager shook her head as she climbed into bed. "That's a bunch of baloney; Phineas only did it to prove me wrong." She paused. "Didn't he?"

\-------------------------

_Earlier that morning..._

"Okay, back, back, back..." Phineas motioned to the back of the U-Haul, backing up a few more feet before holding a hand up. “That’s fine Ferb; you can put it in park.”

Ferb did as he was instructed, hopping out of the U-Haul and coming around to the back of it, opening it up.

“Did you call Baljeet and Buford? We could use some extra help setting all this up.”

His brother nodded. “They should be along in—“

“We are here!” Baljeet waved as him and Buford walked through the park entrance.

“Hey guys!” Phineas grinned. “Glad you could make it.”

“So Dinnerbell, whaddya need us ta do first?” Buford cracked his knuckles.

The red head took the baseball cap off his head, putting it on backwards. "Okay gang, we only have six hours before everyone else gets here, so let's move. Ferb, start working on the Ferris Wheel; Buford, unload the rock wall from the back of the U-Haul."

"Got it!"

"Baljeet, you're the birthday boy, so you don't have to help unless you want to." Phineas grimaced. "Although another set of hands would be helpful. But if you don't want to, that's--"

Baljeet held up a hand, stopping him. "Do not worry; I will be most glad to help."

"Great! Follow me; I'll show you what I need done over here."

The teenager fell in step beside him. "Phineas, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure Buddy."

"Why are you going to all this trouble? I only asked for the Ferris Wheel; you and Ferb did not have to do all this. I know it is a lot of work."

The red head shrugged. "I'm mostly doing it for Isabella. She doubted my inventing prowess the other day. I...kinda want to prove her wrong." He paused, studying a makeshift racetrack Ferb had set up moments earlier. "Do you think you can help me with these? I need to trick out these cars."

"Umm..."

"There's a computer over by the bumper boats that needs configuring. We need it to link to the boats and tally up the final scores. Is that something you can do?"

He grinned. "Most definitely."

"Great! I'll start working on these race cars." The red head took his cap off, pitching it to the side before scooting underneath a car. "This should be fairly easy to reconfigure. If I just cut the main wires…"

"Phineas?"

"Yeah Buddy?" The words came out muffled.

"If you like Isabella, why do you not just tell her?"

He scooted out from underneath the car. "Like Isabella? I don't like Isabella Baljeet. I mean, I do, but as a friend. She knows that. I'm just trying to impress her is all.” Baljeet smirked and Phineas raised a brow. "What?"

"Oh nothing," the teenager sing-songed, sticking his hands in his jeans pockets and walking away. "It is not my problem your emotions have not caught up with your genius brain."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The teen watched his friend for a moment before shrugging. "Oh well." He grabbed several tools before disappearing back under the racecar. "Okay, if I cut these wires here, then replace them with these, then overhaul the motor, this thing should be able to go at warp speed."

He smiled. "Izzy's gonna love this. Let's see her doubt my inventing prowess now."


End file.
